Samantha Rechkalov
by Admiral Kongou
Summary: the story of how Sam came to the 512th UWF


briefing,

Orussia has been completely nullified by the mysterious enemy known now as the neoroi, an alien race that appeared some years ago and attacked without warning plunging the world not into a fight for resources but for its very survival. This story is of "Sam" Rechkalov of the Orussian 312th Air support brigade and how she became a well-known fighter to the people of her homeland.

September, 1941

It was a normal winter day in Orussia, the sun was shining bright in the sky and the snow was reflecting the light making the snow glitter like gems and lay undisturbed by neither man or beast alike. The songs of birds could be heard great distances if one where to stop and listen carefully but today the air resounded withonly the whirring of propellers and humming of engines as Rechkalov flew around her normal patrol route looking for Neoroi activity. As Sam flew she lazily hung on to the behemoth weapon she used in combat, a 37mm auto cannon with a u shaped feeding system built into the gun that only held about 30 rounds before she had to reload and something Sam was used to but never really had to do thanks to her abilities... her striker was a lend-lease Liberion P-39N sent to Orussia through the lend-lease program. the striker had a false appearance being a bit larger than the Orussian strikers but what it lacked in appearance it made up for in performance although it did have an issue with high-speed turns.

Today Sam was only met with the sight that was the Orussian tundra like so many of the other patrols she flew in the area, she did not see nor hear any activity so she hummed a melody that was commonly heard in the towns she visited often to escape the base. Sam was a calm and friendly girl with short gray to silver hair and green eyes that u could easily lose your way in and would be your enemy if u get on her bad side but was a friendly person,she was moderately tall for her age of 13 with a birthday coming in September although it was often spent on the base

As Sam was approaching the base she seen a cargo plane on the runway and thought to herself "I wonder why that's here... we weren't expecting any supplies or staff?" she shrugged and figured she would ask the commander when she gave her entered the hangar and docked her strikers, unloaded the drum feeder on her 37mm cannon and placed it in its holster on the docking unit then exited her striker after exiting she stretched and while doing so her tail and ears of Sam's familiar of a ring-tailed fox pointed in all directions also letting out an audible yawn.

When she finished in the hanger Sam headed towards the commanders office to report in. Sam was greeted by the base commander. as she entered the office she glanced around to find some guests she was not expecting the surprise showed on her face only slightly and she quickly gave a salute to the commander. " Rechkalov reporting back from patrol."the commander returned the salute quickly "at ease Sam,welcome back what did u see today?" Sam relaxed a little and reported her findings "Nothing today as usual sir." the commander smiled only slightly. "well since there is nothing happening ill introduce our guests" the commander introduced some new witches that would be attached to the 312th for an upcoming operation they would be taking part in as a support role for friendly forces.

The new witches where from Gallia, a large country near the western border of Orussia and bordered to the north by Karlsland. During the introductions 1 witch caught Sam's attention...her name was Renée Puoyade she was a Pilot officer in the Gallian air-force but after the neoroi took over most of Gallia Renée had to evacuate and chose instead of heading toward Romagna went to Vietnamese and was then transferred here. Renée was just as tall as Sam and had the same short hair as her as well but Renee's hair was black and wore glasses with a stern look as if everyone was beneath her...this made Sam curious so she made it her personal mission to find out more about this intriguing new ally of hers. after the commander dismissed everyone Sam wanted to go to her room and take a nap but just as she was turning down the corridor that lead to the living area her stomach rumbled...she let out a sight and turned left towards the mess hall to get some food.


End file.
